The purpose of this protocol is to allow magnetic resonance (MR) scanning using state-of-the-art equipment and pulse sequences that may not be approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). The protocol's informed consent includes a basic explanation of MR, a contraindications checklist that the patient reads, and an explanation and consent for intravenous MR contrast media. This protocol was used with 8,626 patients undergoing magnetic resonance imaging last year. Its purpose is to allow Diagnostic Radiology Department radiologists to employ cutting-edge hardware and software even before it is approved by the FDA. For instance, in the last year we have implemented echo planar (ultrafast) imaging, double- and triple-dose MR, dynamic breath-held MR, and flow imaging.